Smite Godling Harry
by Arsao Tome
Summary: AU Yr4. Harry gets chosen as the forth champion of the TWT (as usual), but helps comes in the from of a very beautiful goddess who has more secrets to tell. (My own challenge)
1. Chapter 1

**Smite Godling Harry**

_This is from all those Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson crossovers where either Lily or James was a PJO style god and he is a Demigod. Well in mine, Harry is a godling (meaning both Lily and James are gods but, they are from different pantheons) Also they are gods in the MMO game 'Smite'._

_If you don't know what Smite is; the best way I can describe it is... take 'League of Legends' and switch the characters with known gods._

**Requirements**

_Both James and Lily MUST be gods (Harry is a 'Godling')_

_The gods that they are must be in Smite_

_James and Lily must not be from the same Pantheon (Group of gods)_

_Harry must have the abilities of both parents (or a combination thereof)_

_Harry also must find about his heritage during Fourth year_

**Known Pantheons inn Smite**

_Greek_

_Norse_

_Egyptian_

_Hindu_

_Chinese_

_Mayan_

_Roman_

**What's Cool**

_Bashing (esp. Dumbledore, Snape, Ron etc.)_

_Harry x Harem_

_Smite gods visiting_

_Ladies Man!Harry_

_Gender Switch (i.e.: Lily was Loki)_

_James and Lily coming back to help Harry (in their god forms)_

_A fourth school (Harry was the fourth champion so why not?)_

_**Not cool**_

_Percy Jackson characters_

_James and Lily from the same pantheon_

_Slash_

_FemHarry_

_EvilHarry_

_Self-pittingDumbledore_

_FriendDraco_

_Battles with other gods, demigods or godlings_

**Will haggle over**

_Demigod HP characters_

_Wary Dummy and Tommy_

_Good Dursleys (even though I'd like to see Vernon get struck down)_

_Here is my version of this story, tell me what you think._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"HARRY POTTER!" Said Headmaster Dumbledore, once again Harry was in the thick of things. You see, Hogwarts had invited two other schools for a tournament. One that hadn't been done in years because in the last one, all of the champions had died.

He sighed and looked at Hermione as if she betrayed him. Then got up, '_it's like second year all over again._' He thought and went to the back.

* * *

Later, Harry was walking back to his houses main room. There was no one there and he sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. '_What am I going to do?_' He thought, just there was a soft voice in the room.

"_My son._" Harry started to look around to see who that was. "_Harry?_" Kept look around until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He quickly stiffened but he heard someone calming him down. "_Sh, it's alright._" She said, he slowly started to turn into the hug and saw her. She was very beautiful, she had long blond hair, deep blue eyes and a gorgeous figure. She was dressed skimpily in silk and form fitting and flattering armor.

"Who are you?" He asked, she smiled at him.

"_I am Aphrodite; Greek Goddess of love and beauty. Also, I'm your mother._" She said.

"Right look lady," he started. "My mother was…." she turned into a gorgeous redhead with beautiful green eyes and dressed with a little more clothing. "Lily Evans? Mom?"

"Hello, Harry." She smiled at him.

"Wait, you said that you were…"

"Aphrodite, right."

"But…"

"Harry, I can look like anyone I please. When I met your father, this was how I looked." Harry grabbed her in a tight hug.

"So, you're really a goddess? Lily Potter never existed?"

"No, sweetheart I'm still Lily Potter." She touched him right where his heart was. "Right there, you see the real Lily Evans was a still-born."

"So you took her place?"

"Right."

"So now what?"

"This is what we are going to do, I want you to leave Hogwarts. Don't worry, I know of a school where you can go to. I want you to go to Gringotts and ask to see Ragnok, I will claim you there and he'll do the rest alright?" Harry nodded, "oh by the way. You are not a demigod."

"Well you are my mother and you are a goddess, so I think that would add up to me being a demigod right?" He asked.

"Oh I'm not denying you as my son," she said. "No my son, you are a godling." This shocked him.

"I'm a what?"

"A godling."

"That means that my…"

"Father is a god? Yes."

"Is it…?"

"Ares? Heavens no and it's not Hephaestus."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes I know who it is, I'm not telling though." She smiled as she wrapped her arm around him and transformed back to her normal form. "Now, get packed and I'll cover your exit."

"Yes ma'am." He said and reached up to kiss her. She felt really good, her son showed her love.

* * *

Later, Harry had left Hogwarts and started to head to Gringotts.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

**Note:** I got this idea for this challenge/ story from a HP/ PJO crossover named 'Glorious Chaos' by Undercover Operative.

If you want to talk about this one just #SmiteHarry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry got out of the school relatively easy, he headed for Gringotts to speak with Ragnok. Once he walked in, he held his head up and walked right to a goblin. "**Name?**" He said.

"Harry Potter, I'd like to speak to the bank manager please. You didn't do anything wrong, I'd just like to talk to him please." The goblin looked at him.

"**What is this about?**"

"I'd like an inheritance test."

"**Very well, please follow me.**" So they headed down a long hallway.

"Um, if you don't mind… could I ask your name?"

"**I am Rock Krusha,**" he said amazed that Harry wanted to know his name. They came up on huge golden double doors. Rock Krusha knocked on the door.

"**Yes?**" Said a voice.

"**My lord, Harry Potter wants to meet with you.**"

"**Send him in,**" so he opened the door and led Harry in. The room was huge, it had hints of gold running throughout the entire room. Behind a huge oak desk was a goblin with the tip of his left ear cut off and scars on his face. He was in a suit and a golden eyepatch. He looked up at Harry and Rock Krusha. "**Ah, I've been waiting to see you Mr. Potter.**"

"You have sir?"

"**Yes, I have your parents will right here.**" Just then, Harry started to glow pink and his body started to change into the perfect version of himself. Ragnok had seen the transformation. "**Hail Lord Harrison; son of Aphrodite!**" Harry looked at himself. Stunned at his new look, he took off his glasses and had them destroyed.

"I know you just got through hailing me but, could I get a test? You know just to make sure?"

"**Of course Lord Harrison.**" So Ragnok had a dagger brought in along with a bowl. "**Just draw your blood and drop it in the bowl.**" Harry nodded and drew blood. Then he had dropped the blood into the bowl. Whatever was in it started to boil and steam out. Just then a piece of parchment came out.

_**Heritage Test for Harrison Aphroschild (a.k.a. Harry James Potter)**_

**Name:** _Harrison James Potter_

**Real Name:** _Harrison Aphroschild_

**Parents: **_Aphrodite Zeusdottir (f.k.a. Lily Potter nee Evans, Mother), XXXXXXXXXX (f.k.a. James Charles Potter, Father)_

**Relatives: **_Zeus (Grandfather), Poseidon (Great Uncle), Hades (Great Uncle), Apollo (Uncle), Athena (Aunt), Artemis (Aunt), Ares (Uncle)_

**Godparents:** _Sirius Orion Black (Godfather), Remus John Lupin (Godfather), Frank Longbottom (Godfather), Amelia Bones (Godmother), Andromeda Tonks nee Black (Godmother), Alice Longbottom (Godmother)_

**Powers**

_(from Mother)_

_Natural Beauty _

_Godly Strength_

_Godly Speed_

_(all powers from father are unknown)_

Harry read everything thoroughly making sure that he didn't miss anything. "Hmm, I didn't know I had this much power. Then again I am a godling." He said to himself.

"**Is everything to your liking Lord Harrison?**" Asked Ragnok.

"Everything's fine, Ragnok." He shook the goblin's hand, "thank you." With that he started to leave, but he didn't read the page of his test.

**Soulmates:** _Hermione Jane Granger (godling), Daphne Greengrass (demi goddess), Susan Bones (demi goddess)_

Ragnok read the rest of the test and smirked, "**I think Lord Harrison's life has just gotten a little more interesting. Rock Krusha, send letters to Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones asking to speak with me at their earliest convenience.**"

"**Yes sir!**" Said the goblin.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Note:** The reason for the last names is because I wanted the last names. Okay, let's continue on the game. Who's Hermione's real parents?

Here's some hints

Mother: Melee, Magical, Guardian

Father: Melee, Physical, Warrior

Not telling pantheons, got to make it hard.


End file.
